Forever and a Day
by NinjaNakkiOfCabin11
Summary: He may have gone, but she was still one of his top priorities. Traitor or not, he'd wait forever and a day for her. SilenaXBeckendorf One-shot. Sorry it's kinda short.


**A/N: Hey! So I **_**finally**_** got around to writing this. I thought of the song "Everybody in Love" by JLS and, ta-da! This story was born. THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC, HOWEVER. I think this has part of my well-hidden emo side showing through. Anyway, I'm positive that this is more-in-depth than Beckendorf would actually think of. I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I also recommend listening to Everybody in Love JLS, because that song is amazing. But I wanna know what you think. So…please? Review? I eat reviews, so feed the author! =P**

**I don't own PJO or "Everybody in Love by JLS. Or JLS.**

He didn't care.

She was a traitor. She betrayed the camp. Her siblings. Her friends. _His_ friends. _His_ siblings. But he didn't care. He loved her.

She caused his death, along with many others. But he wouldn't blame her. He loved her. How could he blame Silena, innocent daughter of Aphrodite, his closest friend, his girlfriend? He couldn't. So he didn't.

He was dead, but she was not. She was still living, thriving, even. She was a smart and clever girl who made one mistake, a mistake that ruined lives. _One_ mistake. It was bound to happen. She was only human after all, even with some god-blood in her. It was fate. This was how it was supposed to happen.

Charlie, among a mass of others, was standing in the middle of The Elysium Island, watching the events of The Second Titian war unfold on a massive screen. Faces masked with horror, he and others watch Clarisse and her grungy group of siblings leave the camp. But this was wrong. All so wrong.

Everyone else might not have noticed, but he did. This leader, this girl, was not Clarisse. This was Silena.

Stone-faced he turned away from the screen and made his way up a hill, over to a cliff overlooking the rest of the Underworld. A wooden bench sat near the edge. He sat down and stared at the entrance to the underworld. People of all races, size, shape, and color, poured through the gates.

Yes, she was a traitor. Yes, she betrayed everyone, even him. But that didn't change a thing. He still loved her. And even though he was gone and the fact that he couldn't reach out to Silena was killing him, he didn't want Silena to die like he did, in battle. He would wait for her to naturally join him, as long as that took. He'd wait forever and a day for her.

He looks up, as he often did, but instead of seeing stars like he used to with the girl he loved, he saw nothing. Nothing at all.

A sour pit formed in his stomach. He did care.

This was madness, this forgiving so easily. She was the cause of many deaths. And no one even suspected her.

Yet…she _was_ tricked, forced to give information she didn't want to give. He knew that now. It was amazing how much you learn once you die.

So he didn't care.

She was his innocent, taken-advantage-of girl. The one with the hair like moonbeams and eyes the prettiest shade of blue imaginable. Yet she was a traitor. Like Luke. She gave away precious information, and even sent Charlie to his immanent death.

He cared.

Charlie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He isn't sure whether he cares or not.

But he suddenly gets this feeling…a very different feeling. A calm feeling that everything was going to be okay. That Silena would still be Silena in the end. _Just_ Silena. Not Traitor Silena.

And you know what the crazy stupid thing was? Even though Charlie had died because of her, and so had many others, even though she betrayed everyone…he still loved her.

He would love her forever. When she was alive, and then when she was dead, he, Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, would still be madly in love with Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Forever.

Nobody cared. All would be forgiven.

He didn't care. And that was final.

He smiles, picturing the day they would be reunited, however close or far away that day would be.

It wouldn't matter. Eventually, he would see her again. He would envelope her into a giant bear hug, just like he used to in happier days. Her blue eyes would sparkle, her musical, gleeful laugh would echo off any wall nearby. He would hold her tight and never let go, his nose buried in her soft, silky hair, breathing in the Silena-Scent, which was smelled like vanilla handsoap.

The possibility that that day could be today crashed over him. He stiffened. He couldn't wait for that day, but he certainly hoped that day wouldn't come until Silena was good and ready.

He would wait for her, no matter what. He would wait forever and a day for her.

He stood slowly, and made his way back down over to where everyone was standing, watching the war unfold. He stared at the screen, watching as Silena, impersonating Clarisse, lead the Ares cabin into war against the Drakon.

He saw Percy's hesitation as the Son of Poseidon looked into Silena's eyes. Percy looked confused for a moment, probably knowing that Silena wasn't Clarisse, but he was too bust fighting to do anything.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips at the image of his brave, brave girlfriend. Her battle cry echoed in his ears.

He averted his eyes, knowing what was about to happen, and not wanting to see it.

"She died a hero, you got it? A hero." He heard Clarisse sob. He winced. _Died._

He noticed that nobody mentioned the word "Traitor."

He was grateful, so grateful to Clarisse, and Percy. They would defend her honor, he knew. He smiled with the thought of his friends.

He returned to his perch on the bench overlooking the underworld. He stared at the admittance lines to the underworld. Silena would come soon. And he would sit here until she did, however long that was.

He would wait forever and a day for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Fin.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Sorry that was so short, but I think I pretty much got the point across. Right? What do YOU think? Tell me in the form a review (hint hint, nudge nudge). If you got the _Pretty Little Liars_ reference, I love you! Sara Shepard is _amazing_. 3 =) I hope I did Silenadorf justice. For some reason they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. =P Anonymous Reviews **_**is**_** turned on, so people without accounts can still review! Just click the magical blue button below! =) If you want, visit my profile to see my other stories, **_**Thy**_** and **_**Epic Fail.**_** Thanks for reading! I 3 You!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


End file.
